monsterhighfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Imperium
Imperium (ang. Empire) – piosenka z filmu Boo York, Boo York. Była śpiewana przez Neferę de Nile i Ramzesa de Nile. Pojawiła się na płycie Boo York, Boo York. thumb|300px|Wersja polska Słowa |-|Angielskie = Nefera N-n-name in the lights, Livin' royal, Take a look at these beautiful diamonds! Ramses And they're shinin' And we're climbin' to the top of this kingdom, nobody can stop us! Nefera Oh, oh, oh If having everything that I want is wrong I don't wanna be right Oh, oh, oh Sitting, high on my throne, in control, this is some kind of life! Empire, empire! Nefera & Ramses Empire, empire, reign over everything, take over everything! (x2) Take over the world, you and I together, nobody can stop us, stop us, building our Empire, empire, reign over everything, take over everything! (Empire, empire, empire, building us an empire, yeah) (x2) Nefera All I want is everything Cause we're kings and queens Why pretend to be anything less I'm a goddess! Ramses Don't be modest, When we run this kingdom it's gonna be monstrous! Nefera Oh, oh, oh If having everything that I want is wrong, I don't wanna be right, Oh, oh, oh Sitting, high on my throne, in control, this is some kind of life! Chorus: Nefera & Ramses Empire, empire, reign over everything, take over everything! (x2) Take over the world, you and I together, nobody can stop us, stop us, building our Empire, empire, reign over everything, take over everything! Empire, empire, give it up for empire (x2) Nefera We just want the power, the money and the power, Take it if we got a lot of, got the world towers, We just want the power, the money and the power, Steppin' on you cowards, we got the world towers Chorus: Ramses & Nefera Empire, empire, reign over everything, take over everything! (x2) Take over the world, you and I together, nobody can stop us, stop us, building our, Empire, empire, reign over everything, take over everything! Empire! |-|Polskie = Nefera Tro-tro-tron, wielki świat Piękny pałac Tylko spójrz na te piękne diamenty Ramzes Przecudownie, a my zgodnie chcemy przejąć tu władzę Nikt nas nie powstrzyma! Nefera Oo-aa-oo Chcę wszystko czego można chcieć i nie dbam o to czy to jest złe Oo-aa-oo Na tronie siedzieć i rozkazywać wciąż przez całe dnie Imperium, imperium Nefera & Ramzes Imperium, imperium, świat cały podbić chcę, pod sobą wszystkich mieć! (x2) Podbijemy świat, aby razem rządzić Nic nam nie przeszkodzi, nie przeszkodzi nam Imperium, imperium, świat cały podbić chcę, pod sobą wszystkich mieć! Imperium, imperium, zbudujmy nam imperium (x2) Nefera Pragnę, pragnę wszystko mieć Mam królewską krew Ale pragnę być czczoną nijak Jak boginię Ramzes Tylko zginiesz, na własne żądanie, tak właśnie się stanie Nefera Oo-aa-oo Chcę wszystko czego można chcieć i nie dbam o to czy to jest złe Oo-aa-oo Na tronie siedzieć i rozkazywać wciąż przez całe dnie Chór: Nefera & Ramzes Imperium, imperium, świat cały podbić chcę, pod sobą wszystkich mieć! (x2) Podbijemy świat, aby razem rządzić Nic nam nie przeszkodzi, nie przeszkodzi nam Imperium, imperium, świat cały podbić chcę, pod sobą wszystkich mieć! Imperium en:Empire Kategoria:Piosenki